


My Little Blueberry

by kainess



Series: The Arcana One Shots [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Asra (The Arcana), Mentioned Julian (The Arcana), One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: “Now that’s what I’d call a tragedy,” you whisper, and it takes Lucio a moment to realize that you were talking about him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716838
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	My Little Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second Arcana and reader insert fic i've made, so please be nice haha but i do take feedback! so let me know on anything i should improve on :)  
> Also, pronouns for the apprentice are gender neutral! Enjoy!

You didn’t think your day would consist of sitting in the corner of Lucio’s bedroom as he hid away in his bathroom, yet here you were. A sigh escapes from your lips for the hundredth time, your foot tapping impatiently against the marbled floor. “Lucio,  _ darling _ ,” You let the term of endearment drip from your lips as you sit, “why won’t you just tell me what’s wrong? You had me run over in such a hurry and now you won’t even talk to me.” 

“Because I made a rather big… oopsie.” Hesitance is present in his voice and you can hear him shift on his feet in the other room. “And to be quite honest, I’m not sure what to do about this. But if Nadia sees me, oh gods if Nadia sees me.” At this one of your eyebrows quirk and you find yourself sitting straighter in your chair. Just what had this man done? While he and Nadia were no longer a married couple, they still governed together for the sake of Vesuvia, so more often than not she would still be correcting his appearance, speech, etc. much to his dismay.

“I can help you.” You offer without knowing the situation he’s in. Maybe you were going in a little blind, but you figured you and Lucio had gone through worse, all things considered. 

“I really don’t see how you can help me.” 

This causes you to raise an eyebrow once again, and within seconds you’re up and on your feet. “Open the door.” Your voice is stern as you stand in front of the bathroom door. It’s gone quiet on the other side and you can tell the man is trying to find a way out of the situation. “Lucio, you can’t get out of this. There’s only one door in the bathroom and I don’t plan on leaving your room.” You weren’t about to ask him to open the door again, and he must have known that as the door slowly pulls open. “What--” You take a few steps back as he proudly strides into the room. You’re at a loss of words from the sight in front of you, your eyes undoubtedly wide as your brain tries to come up with something to say. 

“I just look that dashing, right?” There’s a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he smiles that stupid yet charming smile of his. You can feel your eye twitching. “Or would you call it handsome? Dashingly handsome? Oh, I know! _What about_ \--” 

“Now that’s what I’d call a tragedy,” you whisper, and it takes Lucio a moment to realize that you were talking about him. The smile falls from his lips and you’re quick to catch yourself from saying anything more. Standing in front of you, Lucio was sporting bright blue hair with strands sticking out in different directions. You’re not sure how he managed to do that to himself. “It’s not, uh, I mean, it could be worse.” Your words are meant to ease the earlier blow dealt but they only seem to make him more defeated. 

“I didn’t mean to make my hair this blue,” he comments before muttering the rest under his breath, "or blue at all, really..." He lets out a loud sigh before throwing himself onto his bed. “I shouldn’t have trusted Asra and Julian when they said they had a present for me.”  _ Ah,  _ you snap your fingers together at the mention of your old mentor’s name. So Julian and Asra had something to do with this? Well, that made  _ much  _ more sense. 

“They offered you a gift?” You find yourself stretching out your arms as Lucio approaches you, wrapping his arms around you tight for an embrace. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, a content sigh leaving him as he takes in your scent. Lucio only nods his head in response when your fingers begin to card through his hair. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think they tricked you.” A giggle falls from your lips as you pull away from him. “What was the gift supposed to be?”

“You know, I did find it highly suspicious as it’s nowhere near my birthday.” Lucio huffs and runs a hand through his disheveled and stained hair. “But I figured, ‘hey, people  _ love  _ giving me gifts and worshiping me! Maybe they finally came around after everything we went through together and want a chance at a friendship.’” He’s pacing around as he speaks, hands flailing around in the air dramatically. You clear your throat and give him a pointed look as he derails from the topic. “Oh, right. The gift.” His cheeks are red as he quickly looks away from you. “Well, you know how much effort I put into my appearance. How else would I be such a beauty icon?” His cheeks only grow redder when you offer no response. “Ah, well, Julian was the one who approached me and said he and Asra found this new treatment for hair! It’s like a shampoo almost, though it’s meant to make your hair softer. It doesn’t clean it, so you don’t use it alone, but it gives your hair this beautiful glow and then Asra said that I just  _ had  _ to try it as Vesuvia’s icon.” 

You let out a sigh. It was no wonder they tricked him when he made it  _ so easy  _ for them. “So you used the hair treatment and it turned the color blue? Sounds like it was just a dye they gave you.” You find it hard to mask your laughter, but you still manage to do so. “If you’re lucky, we might be able to wash it out after three or four bathes.” You send him a cheeky wink as you approach him. “Although, I suppose it doesn’t look  _ that  _ bad on you. Actually, it’s not bad at all.” You were lying. It was absolutely awful, but a depressed Lucio wouldn’t do you any good. God knows you didn’t want him moping around the palace over the next couple of days should the dye last longer than anticipated. You step forward and press a barely there kiss to his nose. “I think you’ll look beautiful with any color.” Okay, so maybe you were being a little more honest with your words now. There’s a red dusting his cheeks again as his shy gaze meets yours, a soft smile on his lips. Even with that hair, you really did think he was the most beautiful man in the world. Honestly, he had you a little breathless. 

“Will you take a bath with me?” You raise an eyebrow at Lucio’s sudden question, knowing perfectly well that it wasn’t as innocent as he was trying to make it sound. Still, it was hard to say no when he practically perfected the puppy eyes. 

“Only the first time.” You try to bargain but you know it’s in vain. “Let’s go, _my little blueberry_.” 

“Don’t call me that.” He huffs under his breath as you follow him into his bathroom. Oh yes, you would definitely be calling him that in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) birthday Jenna!!!


End file.
